Soul Snatcher (transcript)
(Fade in) :Sam (holding Danny's hand): Danny, please, get better. How are things going Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? (Maddie and Jack stop typing and Maddie looks at Danny's x-rays they took) :Maddie: Incredibly sick. Danny's ecto-acne is not consistant with Diet Soda. (Sam touches Danny's ecto-acne. Danny opens his eyes, but only barely) :Danny (whispering): Sam...I...I. (Danny faints and Maddie takes some of Danny's puss from the ecto-acne and scans it) "How interesting," Maddie says, admiring the computer screen. :Sam: What? (Suddenly, Danny's windows break and a ghost flies in. He is small, has a black mullet, black jacket and black pants with leather boots) :Soul Snacter!:Annoying humans! I am the Soul Snacter! Give me your souls. (Suddenly, everyone faints and the Soul Snatcher steals everyone souls and puts them in a small, blue box) "Aw, fresh souls. (The Soul Snatcher avoids Danny and flies out the window. Danny's ghost sense is off. Danny opens his eyes, and sees it) :Danny (mummering): Must...go...ghost. (Danny tries to get up, but he can't. Danny grabs his cellphone and dials Tucker's phone number) Tucker. :Tucker: Danny? I thought you were sick with the ecto-acne? :Danny ('' in a whispery voice''): I...I..am. You...you need to fight the ghost. :Tucker (confused): What ghost? :Danny" ('' finally too weak to speak''): A..a. (Tucker doesn't hear Danny talking and he hops on his scooter and goes to Danny's house up to his bedroom) :Tucker: Danny! Wake up! (Tucker shakes Danny and he finally wakes up, but he is very weak) :Danny: Tucker? Why are you here? (Tucker looks at everyone fainted in the room) :Tucker (asking Danny): What happened here? Why is everyone sleeping? Is Nocturn back? :Danny: No..no. A new ghost, The Soul Snacter. (Tucker uses the computer Maddie was looking at to see the Soul Snacter. He can collect souls in his little box that powers him) I need to get better. :Tucker: How? :Danny: Put on the ghost shield. (Tucker goes to the OPP center and turns on the ghost shield and goes back to Danny's room while Danny rests) Now, look...look what is wrong with me. (Tucker looks at a picture of Danny's body and green surrounding all of the x-ray) :Tucker (shocked): Danny, your whole body is green. :Danny: Inside? :Tucker: Yes. (Danny looks at Tucker) What? :Danny: There should be my...my dad's new experiment in the lab. The Ecto Filltrider. Come back to my room with that. (Tucker runs to the lab and sees a little, green invention that says "Ecto Fillrider." Tucker takes it up to Danny's room and looks at Danny's health on the computer screen. It says, 52%) :Danny: Pop some if it in my mouth. Quick. (Tucker puts some of it in Danny's mouth and Danny starts to scream. His acne disappears and Danny smiles and turns ghost and flies into the air) I'm better! :Tucker: Sweet. Now, you need to go get that new ghost. :Danny: You're going to help me, Tuck. (Tucker squints and Danny picks up Tucker and flies them to Casper High and sees the Soul Snatcher) :Soul Snatcher: You must be Danny Phantom. Well, you'll be souless soon. (The box opens and Danny turns intangible and the Soul Snacter closes his box) :Soul Snatcher: Fine, be that way. But everyone in your town, their souls are trapped in my box. :Danny: Give it back. (Danny chases the Soul Snacter while still holding Tucker and grabs the box. He opens up the box and everyone's soul flies back to their body) That was too easy. :Tucker (sucking Soul Snacter into the thermos): Time for you to say goodbye. And...goodbye. :Sam (walking up to Danny and Tucker): What happened? I feel like I was dead in a dream. :Tucker: Your soul was stolen. :Sam (rubbing her head): I remember the Soul Snacter. Is everyone okay, though :Danny: Yep. (Danny kisses Sam on the lips in front of Tucker) :Tucker: Gross, get a room. (Danny and Sam laugh while Tucker is still grossed out. Danny then puts his arms around Sam and Tucker and three walk off) (Fade out) Category:Transcripts